Not Quite There
by Charlie-Mae I love you
Summary: Ulrich wakes up at the start of summer, having no recollection of winter or spring, and his friends are ignoring him, what's going on? T for safety, and mild pain.
1. Memories and Ignorance

**Woo! So, first Code Lyoko fan fic! Tell me what you think please!**

* * *

**Ulrich  
**"Odd! Get up!" Ulrich prodded his best friend in the chest, but Odd just rolled over, rubbing the spot he had poked.

"Get up!" He said again, and this time, Odd opened his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm having a shower. You'd better get up soon." Ulrich said, stalking out of the open door.

**Others  
**Odd looked around, there was a heaviness in his chest, as he glanced around the room, Ulrich's sheets messed up, and various items falling out of his drawers. The clock to his left read 6:30 am.

"I guess old habits die hard good buddy." He said, pulling his knees up to his chest and placing his head on top of them.

**Ulrich  
**"Jeremie, when you see Odd, tell him I am not going to help him cheat on the physics exam, I've gotta go meet Yumi before class." Ulrich was standing in Jeremie's doorway, and Jeremie wasn't paying any attention to him.

His eyes were red, most likely from staying up all night on the computer he was currently typing on, and his bed hadn't been slept in.

"Jeez, what's wrong with everyone today? I guess I'll go find Aelita!" Ulrich left Jeremie to his computer, after hearing a vague "Aha," from his friend.

**Others  
**Jeremie pulled the headphones off, and picked up another tissue to wipe his eyes. It was the weirdest feeling, like someone had been talking to him, but he couldn't hear them over the old tapes he was listening to. When he turned around, Odd was standing in the doorway, looking lost. Jeremie stood up, and hugged him.

"We'll all be alright." He said.

**Ulrich  
**Aelita sat on her bed, just staring into space.

"Didn't you even get dressed before going to bed last night Aelita?" Ulrich asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Aelita's head whipped around, and she stared at him, one side of her hair messy where she'd slept on it.

"You're all acting so weird, I'm gonna go find out if Yumi has some answers. See you at breakfast I guess."

**Others  
**Aelita's head snapped around, and she thought she saw the hem of an earth green shirt whip around the edge of the door. She shook her head, and stood up.

"What's Odd doing here?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Jeremie motioned her over to him, so as not to disturb the boy on his bed, and whispered in Aelita's ear.

"He's only slept about an hour a night for a week. We haven't seen him in that time, but he just showed up here this morning, and just collapsed on my bed. I left him there." He said, motioning to the softly snoring boy.

Aelita shrugged, her face devoid of emotion, "I guess I'll go find out how Yumi is."

**Ulrich  
**Ulrich knew he had some explaining to do. He'd had a huge fight with Yumi yesterday, and said some pretty mean things. That's probably why all his friends were ignoring him, but he was determined to wait here, by the school gates, and speak to her before breakfast.  
He waited a long time, well into breakfast, and nearly until first hour, but she showed up, her face ashen, and streaked with tears. He felt awful.

"Yumi!" He said, running up to her, but she just walked right by him, her bag swinging, and chin held high. She gave a sniff, and walked faster, into the school gates, towards the cafeteria.

"Yumi, I'm sorry. If you don't want to listen, I'll just leave for now." He muttered, and stopped running after her.

Forlornly, he walked away, until Yumi wouldn't have been able to see him because of the cover of a tree.

**Others  
**She heard his voice, but ignored it, and kept walking. If she let him get to her, she'd never go on.

**Ulrich  
**Ulrich thought his friends were over-reacting a little bit. He leant against the tree, as pain seized him by his temples, and retained an iron grip.

"_C'mon slow poke!" Aelita called, her pink hair whipping around in the wind. _

_There was a huge smile on her face as she danced a few steps ahead of him, emerald eyes shining.  
Ulrich laughed, and ran after her, running a hand through his hair. _

_When he caught up to her, he grabbed the back of her shirt, and pulled her into his arms. _

_Leaves made miniature cyclones around them, and he smiled, tugging on a bubblegum lock. He would die for all his friends, but he would do anything for this girl not to experience pain or suffering.  
_

_"Hey!" She squealed, wriggling out of his grip, "We've got somewhere to be!" Trees surrounded them. _

_Where were they going?  
_

_"Where're you taking me, Princess?" He followed her through the brown leaves, wrapping his coat tighter around himself against the invasive wind.  
_

When he came to, he was on the ground. No-one was about, and the pain in his temples had subsided to a dull throb. _Aelita? _He had gone out with Aelita? Why couldn't he remember it? It certainly wasn't a dream, but in his memory, it had been autumn, the leaves had been brown, and the air crisp. Now it was the beginning of summer; the air was warm, and birds sang in green-leafed trees. How in the heck had Jeremie ever been okay with that? Wait, maybe he had over-imagined the feelings he'd felt for Aelita. She was his friend, Princess, Jeremie's girl. Not, he told himself, his girlfriend. That was meant to be Yumi, he had always liked, even loved, Yumi.

Maybe they'd answer his questions at the very least.

All of his friends were present except Odd, at their favourite table in the cafeteria. First hour had already started, but here they were. Ulrich pulled a chair out next to Yumi, and sat down. He was about to ask his questions, a little embarrassed about it, but Jeremie's attention was focused on Aelita. She just pushed food around her tray, lips pressed so hard together they were white.

"You've got to eat something, Aelita." Jeremie urged, his face worried.

She didn't say anything, but glanced at his own full tray.

Yumi tsk-ed, and slapped Aelita.

Ulrich physically moved backwards in shock, his chair screeching against the floor, before backing out of the room. They had always been good friends, sticking together as the only girls in their group, what was this about?

**Others  
**All of their heads whipped around to the chair, knocked to the ground. It intrigued the three at the table, whilst also stopping a potentially nasty and predictable fight breaking out between Yumi and Aelita.

"Could that have been - ?" Aelita whispered, her voice trembling.

**Ulrich  
**Ulrich collapsed again, outside of the cafeteria, head pounding, before blacking out.

_They were nearly there, a lake could just be seen through the trees, and Ulrich could make out his friends, who hadn't seen them yet, about fifty feet away. Odd was humming some bad music, and arranging balloons, while Yumi and Jeremie complained about the music, but smiled nonetheless.  
_

_"What's this?" Ulrich asked the girl beside him, tucking an arm around her waist.  
_

_Her face split into a huge grin, "We know you think we forgot all about your birthday last month during a Lyoko visit, but we do have brains!" She stood on tiptoe, and pecked him on the cheek.  
_

_He hugged his girl tightly, joy filling him. He picked her up, and kissed her deeply, passionately. _

_Her response was automatic, and it probably would have gone farther, if the two hadn't heard a throat clearing. _

_Yumi stood there, arms crossed, and tapping her foot, but a teasing smile was on her face, eyes glittering with humour. Ulrich put Aelita down, and they both blushed furiously, having never really indulged in public displays of affection._

Well, that cleared up the Aelita issue, but what was going on? Jim had been into the cafeteria three times, and hadn't once told his group of friends to go to class. He wandered back into the cafeteria, hoping his friends had sorted themselves out. They had, Yumi and Aelita were gone, and Odd had somehow snuck in behind him.

**Others  
**"It's good to see you here Odd." Jeremie said, his voice quiet.

The girls had left them alone, probably to cry together and hug and make up, and Ulrich's best friend had come downstairs. Odd had been in his room for a week. Ever since the accident.

Odd just stared at his friend, black shadows under his eyes, and lips chapped from biting. His hair has down, not in its usual gelled style, and his blue eyes were solid with sadness.

**Ulrich**  
For the third and last time that day, Ulrich collapsed.

"_Thank you guys!" He said, eyes watering. _

_His friends had given him the best day to remember, and now they were heading home, but taking a shorter route that was quicker. His arm was draped over Aelita's shoulder, and every now and then, she glanced up at him, adoration in her eyes. Odd was explaining a new song of his to Yumi, and Jeremie was mindlessly babbling on about XANA, and how lucky they were to not of had an attack during the day. _

_He spoke too soon. The super scanner started beeping.  
_

_"Oh no guys. Tower activated, let's take a detour back to the factory." Everyone nodded, and they switched direction.  
_

_Pretty quickly, they came to a road, busy with traffic.  
_

_"Great. Now what?" Aelita asked, wiping her head with the back of her hand.  
_

_"I guess we wait for a break in the traffic." Yumi answered, annoyance in her voice.  
_

_"Or we could do this." Odd said, his face lighting up. He edged up to the road, and one car waited for him. The other lane of traffic kept going, but Odd deftly jumped over a few cars, and winked at his friends from the other side.  
_

_They all laughed, and followed, leaving only Aelita and Ulrich on the wrong side.  
_

_"I'm not sure about this." She said, fear in her voice and face. _

_Her earnest emerald eyes looked into his warm brown ones, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
_

_"We'll go together, on the count of three. Just pretend we're in Lyoko. We've got 100 life points, and then we're just divirtualised. If you're not scared, you won't panic." He said, leading her up to the road. _

_He didn't mention that she couldn't just be divirtualised in Lyoko.  
_

_"On the count of three." He held up three fingers, and his normally fearless girlfriend trembled. _

_He put one finger down, and another. On the last finger, he pulled her hand, and they made a flat out sprint, dodging cars. _

_They were nearly there, but Aelita was slower than the athletic boy, and her fingers slipped from his grip as he reached the other side. _

_The sudden lack of momentum caused her to fall in the road. U_

_lrich spun around at his friends gasps, and took in her fallen figure, and the Landrover heading towards her in one look. He didn't think._

_ He ran._

_ He darted out into the road, and grabbed her wrist. He flung her towards his group of friends, wincing at the nasty crack emitted from her arm. He saw her shock and tears in her eyes, and mouthed his last words to his friends.  
_

_"I love you all. Goodbye Princess."  
_

_The Landrover hit him, the driver having not seen him, and squealed to a halt upon impact. It was too late for the damage to be undone though. The driver and the small group crowded around. Someone dialled an ambulance, and Ulrich's eyes were closed, not able to see the angle he was bent at, not fatal, or even enough to stop long term walking, but gruesome. _

_It was the internal injuries that were a danger. The punctured lung, and burst liver._

"I should never have let that happen." Odd moaned, tears leaking out of his eyes. Jeremie patted him on the back.

"He's not dead yet, Odd, keep hope." Jeremie muttered.

"We'll find out tomorrow whether they're pulling the plug though." Odd said, placing his head in his hands.

* * *

**Hey! Ocean-runner here (obviously). I just wanted to ask you to read and review, since I'm primarily from a very small writers community on here, with only about 60 stories, and don't know how these big ones work! Love you all, post soon, O**


	2. Cynthia and Stern

**I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH CODE LYOKO  
**

* * *

**Ulrich**

This time, when Ulrich woke up, he knew where he was, and he was beginning to remember where the last few months of his life had gone. It came in small flashes, like knowledge he didn't know he had. Turns out he _had _had an argument with Yumi, but in October, and they made up before his birthday celebrations.

"_Yumi! What's this about?" Ulrich called, running after his friend, having just left Aelita in the cafeteria.  
_

_Yumi spun around, fire in her eyes, "Can't you see? You're almost as bad as Odd!".  
_

_"As bad as Odd? What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me a slut?" Indignance clear, he stormed after her now, fists balled.  
_

_"You never think about anyone else, do you?!" She cried, her eyes shining.  
_

_"Never think of – You're the tease!" Ulrich said, his anger flaring, "Bouncing like a ping pong ball between me and William?!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them.  
_

_"Yumi, I-I'm sorry." He whispered, but she just turned her back, and stalked home._

Odd was still in bed. Ulrich stayed in his own bed, because it felt natural, but he didn't get much sleeping done. Mostly he watched Kiwi comfort his friend, who didn't fall asleep until well past midnight.

It was hard for Ulrich to see Odd cry. They were best friends; they'd shared all their problems, and laughed together at the end of it. But they'd never really seen each other cry. Not in the huge, gut wrenching gasps that Odd was last night. It was very hard indeed.

He knew why he was crying though; today would be the day that Ulrich's parents were going to announce their decision about whether to cut off his life support or not.

He could only see snippets, but what he did remember where the first days after the accident; pain, lots of pain, and then nothing. Weightlessness, wonderful, warm sleep, like waking up early on the first day of the holidays and remembering you don't have to be anywhere.

After that, came horrible memories, where his numb mind had blocked them out.

"_Odd. Odd. Are you coming down to breakfast?" Jeremie asked, his eyes red. _

_Odd lay on his bed, clutching Kiwi to his stomach, facing the wall. His headphones were on, but no music was playing. He just didn't want people talking to him. Jeremie left when there was no answer.  
_

_Odd's eyes were dry, but he buried his face in his dog, and whispered "It's all my fault. I should never have come up with a stupid idea like that. Jumping around cars." _

_Aelita had a broken wrist, result of Ulrich's forceful throw. _

_She cherished it though, calling it "his last gift." All of his friends had thought him dead, and for the first few days, he wavered on the boundaries of life._

_ When he was stable, the result was a coma. Eventually, his friends only visited on Sundays, and then his parents left to go home. A white tube protruded from his mouth, Ulrich naturally assumed it helped him breathe. Yumi didn't go to school for a few weeks, but then, everything began to return to something resembling normalcy. Then his parents were called back to the hospital where he was residing. They were told there was no brain activity, and that they had to consider cutting off life support. _

_Odd went back to his room, and didn't emerge for a week. Aelita didn't eat, and lost alot of weight in a short time, and she was never big. Jeremie did his best to support his friends, whilst crying in front of his computer all night. Yumi cried. Alot. Not in front of people, but she cried._

That was last week, and as the day dawned on the misty Friday that would define Ulrich's fate, he found himself wondering if it was because he wasn't in his body that there was no brain activity. That really resolved any decisions. He knew what he had to do. He had to find his body. He had to make people believe he was still there.

* * *

**Others**

Odd woke up, a lead weight on his chest, and tears in his eyes. He'd had that nightmare again.

Ulrich's eyes when he knew what was going to happen, and how he locked eyes with his best friend whilst he was whisked away on the bonnet of the car. His back, bent at an unusual angle, and Aelita, sobbing for him to wake up. He looked over at the bed, and jumped up. Someone had been in Ulrich's bed.

The sheets were ruffled, and, yes, at a tentative prod, the sheets were warm. He knew, thought he'd never spread it among his friends, that on various nights, they all came in, and slept on the floor by Ulrich's bed. None of them knew that the other was doing it, but none of them slept in his bed either.

"Ulrich buddy? Are you here?" Odd was hesitant, and after no answer, he let go of the breath he'd been holding. Disappointment flooded him.

He hit himself on the head with his palm. "Stupid. He's lying in a hospital, he's not gonna drop in for a visit when he's clinging to life."

* * *

Jeremie hadn't slept more than an hour a night since the accident, and none of it peaceful. He didn't tell his friends that though. He was the one who was there. He did his best to make Aelita eat, and provided tissues when Yumi snuck away to cry.

And Odd. He did his best for Odd, talking to him, not leaving him alone for long, but what could you do? The kid stayed in his room for days, not speaking, not eating, and staring at the wall in his old pyjamas.

* * *

Aelita knew Jeremie was sceptical about ghosts, but she put some stock into it, believing Ulrich was with them. Her arm still twinged at times. The doctor's said she was clinging to the injury. All she could think was that Ulrich's parents were probably going to un-plug him; there was no brain activity after all.

It crushed her heart, but she couldn't help but hold onto hope.

* * *

Yumi had no thoughts, just a feeling, she wasn't alone. And she wasn't planning on giving up on her friend. That's what they were. Friends. They were almost something more once, but it wasn't meant to happen, and he went out with Aelita.

* * *

The young nurse working on Ulrich's ward changed his dressings, and patted his head.

"I wish you luck today kid." She muttered. Sometimes her job was hard. She knew that he was probably gone, but it was never easy to see a young life thrown away.

* * *

**Ulrich**

Ulrich walked. He followed familiar streets, and ended up at the hospital. He walked through the walls, and made his way to the children's ward. Once there, he was stumped. He couldn't very well ask the nurses for help.

He waited about an hour, and followed a family who were looking for their daughter, they looked up at a board, filled with names. He saw his. Stern, U.

It was disturbing, ghosting through the halls, but even worse was the constant feeling that there were other children with him. A small hand slipped into his, and he jumped. Looking down, there was a little girl with white blonde hair. She can't have been older than seven.

"Can you help me find my Mommy?" She pleaded. She had large green eyes, the same shade of Aelita's. There were dark circles under her eyes though, and her skin was pale.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Ulrich said. She was obviously a ghost, and he could tell from the abnormally large lump on the side of her head that she probably hadn't been particularly ill.

"Are you looking for your Mommy?" She asked.

Ulrich nodded. She dragged his arm, and he followed. At the end of the hall, he could recognise his mother. He wanted to run to her, but couldn't bear to see himself.

"It's okay. I think you still have a chance." The little girl nudged him towards the room.

She followed. When they were stood by his body, it was scary. He took her hand again, taking solace in the feeling of having someone near who could hear him. She gripped tightly.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, her little voice piping up. It pulled him from staring at his lifeless self.

"Ulrich. Ulrich Stern." He said, his voice flat. She raised an eyebrow, but excitement was fired into her eyes.

"Ulrich Stern?"

"Yes?"  
"I'm dead." She was so blunt, he stared at her in shock.

"I thought so. What's your name?"

"Cynthia. Cynthia Row. My Daddy was British." Ulrich just nodded.

"What happened to you Cynthia?" He almost didn't want to know.

"I went missing. A man brought me to France. I remember seeing my face everywhere." Ulrich was starting to remember, international appeals from a man and his wife, Dr. and Mrs. Row.

"How did you die?"

"I tried running from the man when he stopped the van. He threw me against a tree. My brain got bigger and bigger." Oh. Her brain had swollen, causing her to die.

"Why are you here then?"

"The policemen found me. They brought me here just as I died. I can't find my Mommy though, and people forgot about me."

_They always do. _

How many cases of missing children had there been? How many actually had a happy ending?

"Ulrich?" Her voice had taken on a strange quality, and his heart ached for her.

"Yes?"

"When you go back, please remember me, I'm still in the big fridge downstairs. Please let my Mommy know where I am."

He just nodded, before a question piqued his interest.

"How do you know I'm going back?" He asked.

Now he could hear his mother on a phone, talking about final decisions.

Cynthia's eyes grew wide and mischevious.  
"Because you're not dead, and I can do this." Her green eyes sparkled with a few tears, but she shoved him with way more strength than she should have, forcing him to fall backwards, onto his own body.

He was sucked in by his solar plexus, and pain radiated throughout him.

"Thank you Ulrich." He heard Cynthia whisper, but he was paralysed, and couldn't look around for her.

There was pain. So much pain... and then, through the darkness, his mother's voice.

"Yes, thank you doctor. We've made our decision." Ulrich listened intently. "We're going to cut off life support."

* * *

**THANKYOU READERS! I love you all (But you should already know that :P) Please review! xoxoxo 3 O.**


	3. Goodbyes and Fingers

**Heyy, have I been good or what? It may be short, but it's another chapter! I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH CODE LYOKO.**

* * *

**Ulrich**

Both of his hands were being held. His mother and father weren't speaking, but they were holding Ulrich's hands. Soft sobs came from his mother, and tears dripped onto his hand. It was so much more painful hearing her than the actual, physical, pain he was in. And he _was_ in pain.

It seemed Cynthia had somehow forced him back into his body, and though he could acutely feel every single one of his injuries, he could not move, open his eyes, or make any noise. H

e had heard their verdict. They were going to kill him. He knew they didn't want to, and strangely, it wasn't death that worried him. It was the thought of little Cynthia, lying in the morgue, waiting for her Mommy. If he died, no-one would know where she was. She was near as well. He couldn't see her, but somehow, he just knew.

The brisk footsteps of Ulrich's doctor entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stern." His voice was grave, respectful, and almost quiet. "We are all set to stop life support, but we understand that Ulrich has friends that wish to say goodbye. If it is alright with you, they are waiting in the lobby." Ulrich could only assume that one of his parents nodded, because the doctor's footsteps left, and his father spoke.

"We should leave them alone to say goodbye."

_Come on Ulrich, you can do this. _Cynthia's voice was loud in his head, and he winced at the fear in it.

More footsteps.

"Odd. He's your best friend. You know you'll regret it if you don't say goodbye." Jeremie said, his voice thick.

"No, _that _is not my best friend. My best friend is already gone. I felt him in our room this morning. _That _is an empty shell. It doesn't even look like Ulrich."

Ulrich would have inhaled a pained breath to try and dispel the lump in his throat, but he couldn't. Odd had already given up on him. He tried to move, he really did, but his body wouldn't co-operate. Maybe he was starting too big.

"Ulrich's folks said we have ten minutes." Aelita sniffed, and Ulrich could feel her delicate fingers combing through his hair lightly.

Having only recently remembered the beginning of their relationship, he was still uneasy, and felt guilty about Jeremie. In addition he didn't know how he felt about her, even though the combing felt nice. Even worse, he had a bad itch on his nose, and no-one was scratching it.

Yumi spoke next, taking up his mother's place, holding his hand.  
"Wow. Ulrich. I guess this is it. The final goodbye." Her voice hitched, "Why couldn't you try and die on Lyoko, where you just would've been divirtualised? Huh?"

_Because you wouldn't have found me. _Cynthia whispered in her small voice.

Yumi left, her swift footsteps easily distinguishable.

"G-goodbye Ulrich." Jeremie patted Ulrich's hand, and he too left the room.

The combing in his hair stilled, and Aelita's small voice piped up.

"I'll wait outside; tell me when you're done." She was speaking to Odd, and danced out of the room.

Odd and Ulrich were alone.

**Others**

He didn't know what was wrong. He felt so conflicted. Odd so badly wanted his friend to be back, and there was sadness in his heart, and it was currently being overruled by anger.

"Why'd you do it? There wasn't even a guarantee that you'd save 'Lita." Odd's voice started low, but it raised, and he stalked around the room, angry words falling out of his mouth.

"You idiot Stern! Jeez, why think about us? No! You just lie there, all lifeless, and then tease me, pretending you're near us!" Odd fell to pounding his friend on his bruised chest.

"Wake up Stern! Hey! We all know you're in there! You just gonna give up and let them kill you like that? Wake up!" Aelita rushed into the room, pulling him off, and holding him away from Ulrich.

"Odd!" She said forcefully, "Odd, look at me." He did.

Her green eyes were shining with tears, but they were strong with empathy. Without knowing how it happened, they were hugging, he was sobbing into her shoulder, openly crying for the first time. She petted his hair, and cooed softly, though tears were running down her face, and her voice shook.

"Sssh. Odd, ssh. It'll be – It'll be okay." Her promises rung through his ears, not easing his pain, but somehow making it more bearable.

Odd straightened up, and went back to his friend's still side, taking one of his discarded hands. Slowly, voice thick with tears, he turned to Aelita.

"Get the nurse."

**Ulrich**

It hurt. Odd was pounding on his chest, and he felt bruises throb. When Aelita dragged him away, he listened to them talking, and concentrated on the small girl's voice in his head.

_Ulrich, see? They need you! Try harder! Try NOW!  
_

He did try, just to open an eye, but it didn't work. Gradually, he felt Odd take his hand. This was his chance. His last chance. He focused all his energy in his pinky finger, mentally bracing himself, and moved. It was just a twitch, and he thought no-one had noticed, but he heard Odd's hopeful voice.

"Get the nurse."

Things happened quickly after that. The nurse arrived, and confirmed that there was brain activity.

_Well duh. _Ulrich thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

Ulrich's parents were rushed in, and Aelita booted out, but Odd wouldn't move.

"Okay buddy, show these suckers you don't want me to leave." Odd said.

Ulrich tried, and managed to move three fingers, weakly grabbing his hand. His parents gasped. The nurse murmured a few happy sentences, and within about ten minutes, Ulrich opened his eyes. Only briefly, and then they were shut again under the strain, but it was enough.

There were quiet cheers, and Cynthia was overjoyed.  
_Told you it was possible! I just had to shove you back home! Please don't forget me. I'll be here.  
_

There was a light tap, cold but firm, gently on his chest, right over his heart, and he knew it was Cynthia.

* * *

**OK OK OK! I know, bad bad bad chapter. It was kinda necessary though. I mean, I can't really get the whole stuff with Cynthia moving until Ulrich can, y'know, speak. In any case, I have GCSE's to study for, work which I get paid for, and I do need to get paid, because I need to see my brother in America (or home as I call it). Yes, teenager hood sucks. I hope you sympathize. Please make my life easier, and REVIEW! xoxoxo 3 O.**


	4. First words and Broomsticks

**Just listen before you flip at me for not posting in over a month. My seven year old cousin died. She wasn't ill or anything. She was at a super market, and ran ahead of her mum. A car hit her. All over. Two days into the new year. She was one of my closest cousins. Even though I have seventeen, our family used to make jokes that we were separated at birth. She called me for everything. I wasn't even in the country when she died. Please remember, if you drive at 30mph, there is and 80% chance a child will live. If you drive at 40mph, there is an 80% chance a child will die. Next time you're in a car with someone who's speeding around a corner, think of my brother and his boyfriend, who paid for the funeral, think of my Aunt and Uncle who raised me. Think of Jonah, who will never know his older sister, think of Billy and Benj, who lost their only and baby sister. Think of the millions of families who are devasted around the world each year by hit and run drivers. Think of Charlie (Charlotte) - Mae, who never saw what was coming. Please drive safe. I was asked to spread the word, and Charlie's story, now please help lower the rates of death on roads.**

* * *

As it turns out, waking up was the easy part. The next few hours were hell. Ulrich could only open his eyes for moments at a time, and any movement tired him out. Thankfully, Odd stayed with him the whole time. He just spoke about how school was; acting like everything had been great.

Ulrich knew it was a lie, but physically couldn't say anything.

His first attempts at speak were ridiculous, with him weakly stuttering, "Fuh-fuh. F-f-f-fuh."

It was highly embarrassing that he'd lost so much muscle mass from his lips and tongue. He desperately wanted someone to scratch his nose.

"Buddy, keep going like that, and you'll be better at making conversation than Sissi!" Odd chuckled, winking at him.

Ulrich tried and failed to roll his eyes, but kept trying to make words come out of his mouth. Perhaps even worse than Odd's teasing was the fact that even thought he didn't mean to say that _particular _word, all his friends were present when he did.

"P-p-puh." He shook his head, and tried again, "P-puh-puh...puh-poo."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Ulrich blushed violently, and wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Well, not _die, _but it was close.

The first night was lonely. He had begun to be able to keep his eyes open for more normal periods of time, which was almost worse in a way, because he didn't want to shut them, and somewhere on the children's ward, a screeched in pain. It made his insides hurt. Weirder still, he could still see Cynthia. She sat on the end of the bed, a piece of string in her delicate hands, making shapes out of the singular loop.

_How do you do that? _He asked in his mind, and she answered, her big eyes seemingly happy.

_Easy, like this. _She looped the string over her fingers twice, and pulled a centre ring.  
_This one's called a 'witch's broomstick'. I had a brother, like you, who taught me to do them.  
_

The dead never sleep. So, when Ulrich woke up in the night, his chest aching with loneliness and a strange sadness, Cynthia was there. She sat with him, and spoke about her old life, the little terrier her dad had bought when Cynthia was three, and her big brother Michael, who taught her everything she knew, like how the playground rules worked, before she even went to school. Her father was a pharmacist, but her mother was a well known author, which was why her disappearance caused such a disturbance.

* * *

**Thankyou for your reviews, please continue to review. I know this is a short chapter, but it is mainly to explain why I may not be very responsive for a while. I haven't eaten in a month. I'm hardly going to write much more. I love you all. Ocean-runner.**


End file.
